Spending Time
by Miss Lavender Sky
Summary: The summer after Deathly Hallows, and returning to Hogwarts to finish their final year, Ron and Hermione are trying to keep their relationship a secret. R/Hr.


**Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor do the characters. I wish they did, but they don't. They belong to the terrific J.K. Rowling. Please Read & Review!**

"Where to Harry?" asked Ron, grinning.

"Grimmauld Place, maybe…" said Harry.

"You can come to the Burrow with us," Ron replied. "That's where we're both headed," he added, glancing over at Hermione, who was now talking to Ginny and Luna.

"Yes, I'm sure your family would love to meet your new girlfriend," Harry said, grinning. "Speaking of, does anyone actually know about you two?"

"Not exactly," said Ron. "And I dunno if we want them to. I mean, I do not need to be hearing from George about this."

Harry grinned. "I can imagine." He glanced at Ginny.

"Hey, maybe our family would like to meet your girlfriend, too," added Ron, smirking. "Seeing as how they've never met…"

"Only if you insist," said Harry, grinning. "I'll really miss all of those months, just me…"

"And Kreacher," Ron added.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," said Harry. "That's what finally got the happy couple together. So, tell me, do you sit and have long conversations about the freedom of house elves everywhere?" Harry added with mock intensity.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what we do in our spare time," added Ron, and they both headed off to the train laughing.

After the fight at Hogwarts, many of the seventh years stuck around to send the younger ones off.

Everyone had stayed behind to send Ginny off, and it wasn't until everyone was on the platform that someone realized that she could just leave with them.

They were all Apparating home, walking until they were outside the borders of Hogwarts.

"I just realized something," Ginny said with a little laugh.

"And what's that?" asked Harry, who had his arm around her.

"After I come back next year, I'll be more educated than the lot of you!" Ginny laughed again, along with some of the seventh years.

Ron was laughing too, until he saw Hermione's less than cheery expression and quickly turned his laughter into a much too obvious cough.

Back at the Burrow, everyone seemed to be whispering about Ron and Hermione.

Mostly everyone, to be more accurate.

Harry and Ginny discussed them, but not much at all, since it wasn't necessary, seeing as how they both already knew: Harry, having seen the kiss the night of the fight; Ginny having seen it in her brother every time he looked at Hermione, and confirmed it by way of Harry, and also catching them kissing when they were supposed to be degnoming the garden.

Fleur and Bill, who were staying at the Burrow, seeing as the whole family was there for a week or so, had been heard by Ginny mentioning it to each other as they were setting the table.

Percy, Charlie, and George had even been talking about it.

"Doesn't Ron seem happier than usual lately?" asked Charlie, as the three of them were clearing the table after dinner one evening.

"'Course he does," George said. "Looks like a grinning baboon…"

"Why d'you think?" Charlie asked.

"It seems that he's closer to Ms. Granger, doesn't it?" said Percy.

"Perce, you've completely missed the conversation, haven't you?" asked George.

"No, he hasn't; it fits. What else would make Ron happier than a girl?" asked Charlie.

"'Specially the one he's liked since he's met her," muttered George.

"Well, that settles it: turns out those two are trying to pull a fast one on everyone; though, I think Harry and Ginny've known for a while," added Charlie.

"Well, let's catch them," said Percy.

George turned to Percy. "You think that we'd go around snooping and messing with other people's business when they are so obviously trying to hide it from us?"

Percy turned red. "Oh, sorry, I- er- I…"

"You'd let a question like that throw you off?" George asked. "'Course I'd do it; that's _what_ I do."

"Where are they right now?" asked Charlie.

"Supposed to be degnoming the garden _again_, though I'm starting to wonder if they're actually _doing_ any work, seeing as the gnomes never _do_ seem to disappear," added George.

The three of them snuck out into the backyard, careful and trying to be extra quiet.

They heard laughter.

"_Stop it, Ron!_" Hermione was shouting, laughing.

The three brothers peeked over a hedge.

Ron had his wand and was now trying to squirt Hermione with water he'd gotten to come out from the tip of his wand.

"_Ron!_" she squealed, trying to jump out of the way from another jet of water.

"Get your own wand, then!" Ron shouted back, laughing.

She grabbed hers and shouted a spell, but, due to her laughter, only sent the grass in front of Ron flying up in his face, and he yelped in surprise.

"Nice one," whispered George, so that no one but Percy and Charlie could hear him.

Hermione stuck her tongue at him, and Ron threw a bit of the grass at her, and she started giggling helplessly.

Ron came over to her and hugged her, and they stopped giggling and started kissing…and kissing.

"Well, I guess that settles it then," said Percy. "I can't believe-"

"Shut it, Perce; wait a moment," whispered George. He pointed his wand at the two of them and soon flowers were now floating down on them from some unseen place.

"Nice touch," Charlie added.

"Watch them," George said.

The couple pulled apart and looked around.

Hermione was giggling again. "Must just be your beauty," Ron said, and Hermione laughed again, and they went back to kissing.

"Well, nothing seems to phase them, I'll give 'em that," Charlie added.

"Try something else, George; this could be fun," added Percy.

George looked up at his brother, shaking his head, and grinned. He pointed his wand again.

The flowers now spun around in circles until they settled on the ground, forming _R + H _and had a big heart over it.

Hermione and Ron just laughed and started kissing again.

"Nothing seems to work!" whispered George.

"Lemme try," said Percy.

George looked at Percy in surprise. "Are you sure, Perce? I mean, mess with other people's lives? I dunno…"

But before George finished, Percy had already gotten to work.

The sky above them, which was cloudy, now had a single ray of light shining towards Ron and Hermione, and the gnomes had started to sing the Halleluiah Chorus, and sounded like angels.

Hermione collapsed in giggles.

"Stay right there," Ron told her, though her laughing seemed to render her helpless from moving much, and ran off towards the hedges.

"Go quick!" Charlie whispered.

"Here," said Percy, and in a single stroke, he Apparated with the other two at his side.

Ron cursed as he looked over the hedge and spotted nothing, having just missed them, but had heard them in their escape.

He looked back at Hermione.

She was still laughing.

Ron chased his brothers up the stairs all the way to his room, where they all stopped, realizing that it was 3-1, and that they could take him if they needed to.

"So," said Charlie, sitting down beside Ron on the bed. "How exactly did _that_ happen?"

Ron turned red. "What exactly?"

"_Stop it, Ron! Stop it!_" George said, in perfect imitation of Hermione.

Ron turned redder.

"So, are you two together now?" asked Percy.

"No—er, um, ye—maybe…" Ron finished awkwardly.

"Don't worry, little bro," said George. "You're secret's safe with us."

"You just better make sure Mum doesn't find out," Charlie said warningly.

George grinned. "Bet she'll go crazy over that one. Does she know that Harry and Ginny are going out yet?" he asked.

Ron shook his head. At the same time, Charlie and Percy both stood up in surprise. "What?" they both shouted.

"Shut it!" whispered George. "Or Mum'll come up here and drag everything out of us…"

Neither Charlie nor Percy sat back down.

"Harry's going out with Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," said George.

"A year and a half now, off and on," added Ron.

"How've we not caught this yet?" asked Percy, shaking his head.

"You've barely caught on to me and Hermione, and we've been going out for months now," Ron supplied.

"Yeah, maybe you're too thick to notice," added George.

Finally, the two of them sat back down.

Suddenly, Charlie sprang back up. "I have to go talk to Harry," he said.

"Oh, no you don't," said George, stopping him.

"Can't stop anything now; can't scare him off," Ron said.

"Yeah, Ginny'll kill you when she finds out," George said. "Me and Ron will probably go next for telling you two, so let's all keep this quiet."

Percy and Charlie nodded.

The next morning, at breakfast, three owls flew in through the window.

"What could that be, I wonder," said Hermione, going over to them and untying the pieces of parchment from around their ankles.

"One for each of us," she said, handing one to Ron and Harry. "They're from Hogwarts!"

"What's Hogwarts doing sending us letters?" asked Ron.

Hermione had already opened hers and was scanning through the letter at top-speed.

"They're inviting us back!" she said. "There'll be classes for eighth years, this year only. Classes for students who were gone last year, either getting kidnapped, like Luna, or their parents keeping them, and there were a bunch of the D.A. who just stayed in the Room of Requirement all year."

"Yeah, that'll be loads of kids," said Ron. "What d'you think Harry?"

He turned to Harry, who was rereading his letter.

"Well," said Harry, looking up from his paper and grinning. "It looks like we're going back to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," Hermione said. "I _can't_ believe we're actually going back there again!"

"I can," said Ron. "Always knew we'd end up coming back someday…"

"You did?" Harry asked in surprise.

"It seems everyone's come back to Hogwarts once before, haven't they?" Ron asked. "I mean, there's teachers, people from the ministry, Aurors, visitors, parents, siblings…they're here all the time, aren't they?"

"It's true," said Hermione. "But I much rather like coming back as a student."

"That's only 'cause you can go to the library anytime you want," said Ron.

Hermione gave him a half-amused, half-exasperated look.

"Admit it, come on," said Ron.

"Fine, I admit it, but why did _you_ want to come back to Hogwarts again?" she asked.

"To show off my new girlfriend," Ron said, putting his arm around her.

"Good answer," she replied.

"Any compartments available, do you think?' asked Harry, as the three of them boarded the train.

"Hopefully," said Ron.

They walked around the train, finding several almost-full compartments, filled with strangers and vague acquaintances.

Finally, they came to one with people they knew.

Opening the door to the compartment, they faced Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ernie, Luna, Lavender, and Ginny.

Everyone was grinning at each other across the silence.

"All decided to come back, then?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, 'fraid I'd be the only one though," added Neville. "Almost didn't come."

"You think we wouldn't come back to Hogwarts if we had the chance?" asked Harry.

The three of them took a seat, squishing in the small compartment.

"Anyone else come?" asked Hermione.

"Michael Corner's back, same with Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot; Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, too, plus the Patil twins," said Seamus, ticking them off on his fingers.

"That's a good bunch," added Ron. "Any Slytherins find their way back?"

"Not that we know of," said Ginny.

"Oh, well," said Ron. "Looks like we'll all have to pick out fights with the younger ones."

"Ron, you wouldn't!" said Hermione, half-smiling, but trying to look reproaching.

"Alright, I won't much, since you asked," Ron said. "Only a little."

Hermione sighed, smiling at him.

"Anyone get their class schedules yet?" she asked.

"Does anyone care?' he asked, grinning a her. "Come on, Hermione. We got another year back at Hogwarts; I don't think everyone's looking forward to the _classes_ exactly."

"I suppose," she said.

"'Suppose," said Ron, smirking. "You've already gone and read all the books haven't you?"

"No, I've half of our Transfiguration book to finish," she said.

"You wouldn't spend the whole year in the library, would you?" he asked.

"Alright, I won't much, since you asked," Hermione replied. "Only a little."

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they all went together to the Great Hall, slightly nervous and _extremely_ excited.

"We're back," whispered Hermione to Ron.

"Only I have a feeling that this year could be even better than before," Ron whispered back, squeezing her hand.

They sat down at a separate table, away from their old houses.

Harry found it exceptionally odd to not be surrounded by the usual gold and red of the Gryffindor colors.

Finally, once everyone was settled, and there was a sufficient amount of whispering and pointing in their direction, McGonagall stood up.

"This is a very special year," she said. "For the first time in the history of this school, there will be an extra class of students."

Everyone in the Great Hall glanced over towards them.

"These are students that have been sent home, kidnapped, been chased out by the Carrows, or, in the case of a handful of our students-" She looked at Ron, Hermione, and Harry- "were trying to help the cause last year…and gave up the rest of their education in turn. We invite them back this year to give them one last year at Hogwarts," she said. She held out a hand to the table.

Suddenly, there was a series of loud claps from the Gryffindor table. Harry looked over and saw that they were coming from Ginny.

Very quickly, the entire Gryffindor table caught on, quickly followed by the Hufflepuffs, then the Ravenclaws, then a few grudging Slytherins.

Pretty soon, the majority of the Great Hall was on their feet, cheering them on.

They all looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear: Harry, with his glasses still lopsided; Hermione and Ron, holding hands under the table; Neville, with his scars that were just beginning to heal; Seamus and Lavender, glancing at each other, smiling; Luna whispering something in Dean's ear, resulting in a half-quizzical, half-amused look on his face; Michael, Anthony, Terry, Ernie, the Patil twins, Hannah, and Susan all basking in the glory they very rarely ever felt.

There was cheering all the way back to the common rooms. They all went their separate ways, awaiting even _more_ cheering once arriving with their own house.

But it was not to be.

All of the new "eighth years" were now being told by McGonagall that they would _not_ house with the other students.

"It was you that inspired this actually,'" she had told them, leading them away from the other students.

They suddenly arrived at the Room of Requirement.

They were all smiling a little, as they stepped into the room.

It was in much better than what they'd had last year. It was huge, enough room for twenty people at least. There were tapestries up in the colors of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw; however, Slytherin's colors were not there, Harry noticed.

There were two wings to the room.

"This is the girls' wing," said McGonagall, pointing to the right. "And the boys' is to the left. You may all well be adults now, but the rules still stick."

They all snickered good-naturedly.

"And," she said, pausing. "Thank you."

She scurried out of the room.

They all settled into their rooms, chatting.

After all the excitement and the novelty of being "eighth years" wore out, the students found there was little going on at their school.

"At least," Seamus said one day, "Before, there was fights, and duels, and there was Sirius Black, and the Chamber of Secrets and all of that."

"And the TriWizard tournament!" added Dean.

"And the D.A.!" added Neville, and everyone was agreeing.

"But there's not much going on now," added Ernie.

"You know," said Harry. "I think I'm kind of enjoying the change."

Most days, after classes, they all sat in the common room together.

On this one particular Tuesday afternoon, mid-November, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Luna, Michael, Ernie, Hannah, and Susan were sitting on the many cushions that had been strewn about the common room.

"You notice something strange?" Neville asked.

"What?" asked Ernie curiously.

"We haven't had to deal with a single argument between Ron and Hermione since we've gotten here, and it's been over two months," he replied.

There was a pause.

"You know what?" Lavender said. "You're right; they're usually arguing in the first few weeks, at least."

"And have you noticed anything different about the two of them?" asked Luna. "They both seem _so_ happy."

"You're right," said Seamus. "I haven't seen Ron grin so much since that Fleur kissed him on the cheek."

"Say, where are they right now?" asked Dean.

"Well," said Luna. "Hermione says she's meeting someone at the library, and Ron said he needed a few books from the library…"

"Ron's _not_ going to the library," said Seamus. "Not for books at least."

"Oh my goodness!" squealed Lavender. "They're finally together!"

"Well," said Seamus. "We don't know for sure. We have to _know_."

"Let's check with Harry!" said Luna suddenly.

They all snuck out of the room, and walked out into the hall in search of Harry.

It didn't take long to find him, though. He was standing in the middle of the hall right outside their room, with Ginny, kissing.

"You guys are back together?" asked Luna. "That's so sweet!"

They immediately pulled away, facing the entire group.

"Uh, hello," said Harry, flustered. Ginny smiled.

There was a long pause as everyone wondered what to say exactly, until Lavender spoke.

"Are Ron and Hermione going out?" she asked hurriedly.

"I- _what_?" Harry said, wondering how on earth she could have figured out.

"Are _Ron_ and _Hermione_ going _out_?" she asked, as if she was speaking to an eight-year-old, rather than an eigh_teen_-year-old.

"Ye- er, um, I can't…no?" he stammered.

Ginny stepped forward. "We've been sworn to secrecy," she said. "But _technically_ I'm not telling you anything, am I?"

Lavender grinned. "Of course not," she said. "But we've just got to go meet up with Ron in the library."

"In the library?" Ginny snorted. "They can't kiss in the library…try out by the lake…we saw 'em there a few moments ago," she added.

Lavender beamed at her. "Thanks, Ginny," she said. She turned to go, everyone else at her heel. She stopped suddenly, causing a mild traffic jam involving Dean, Neville, and Seamus. "Oh, and Harry, Ginny; I'm _so_ happy for you two!"

Now, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Luna, Michael, Ernie, Susan, and Hannah walked out to the lake.

They hid behind a couple of trees, watching for them.

"There they are!" whispered Luna, pointing.

They all spotted the two of them, who were walking along the lake, holding hands.

"Oh, how _sweet!_" Hannah said.

They started splashing each other in the water, then ended up kissing and giggling.

"It _is_ true!" Lavender shouted, then, realizing her mistake, quickly covered her mouth.

Ron and Hermione broke apart quickly and looked around. They looked nervous.

Suddenly, Ron whispered something in Hermione's ear, and she took out her wand, pointing it at the trees covering their friends, and mumbled something. A large hole appeared in the tree, revealing all nine of them.

They all stood up rather quickly, looking nervous.

"Hi," said Lavender. She was probably remembering those birds Hermione'd set on Ron when she found out that they were going out.

"Hello," said Hermione sweetly, but it was fake.

They all stood in silence for a moment, shifting their feet.

"Well, I suppose they know now," said Ron.

She gave him a stern look. "_Ron!"_ she whispered.

"It's okay; they know I was planning on tossing you in the lake; I'll just have to think of a better plan now," he said, and they all laughed.

"I'm just glad they're finally together," said Harry, who was now walking up to them, his arm around Ginny.

"Yeah, took you long enough," added Ginny.

They all laughed again.

"Well," said Ron. "It didn't take us near as long as Seamus and Lavender."

Everyone turned to face the accused, who both blushed.

"How'd you-" Seamus started, but Lavender stepped on his foot.

"You're more obvious than the two of them," said Ginny, pointing to Ron and Hermione. "How is it that you always have to go up to the Owlery _every_ night at the _exact_ same time?"

Lavender blushed, but Seamus grinned.

She stepped on his foot again.

Soon, the end of the year came, with very little event.

The last day at school came, and there was a sort of graduation for all of the eighth years.

All of them stood in the front of the Great Hall, as McGonagall announced their names.

As usual, Ron was looking rather pale, but, Harry noticed, more pale than usual.

Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron, "It's okay. Don't worry; she'll say yes."

Ron nodded, but still looked rather unconvinced.

"Besides, I've already all arranged it with McGonagall," Harry whispered, smiling.

"I still can't believe- what if she says-" Ron started.

"She _will_ say yes; don't worry," whispered Harry.

"But-"

"She will."

Ron nodded, but the color wasn't returning to his face, Harry noticed.

Finally, McGonagall was at the end of her list of students. She turned to face the rest of the school. "And now," she said, "We have a very special announcement."

All the students began whispering to each other immediately until McGonagall shushed them.

She turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I believe you have something to say," she said.

Everyone turned to him as he stepped forward.

He looked at Hermione, who was cocking his head curiously at him. Slight color came back into his face at the sight of her.

"Hermione, I know that we've had our differences- we argue all the time, we fight, we yell," he started. "But a while back, I figured out that it was more than that."

He sank to his knee, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring box.

Most of the Great Hall gasped.

Hermione's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks, and her hands were clasped over her mouth.

Everyone in the Great Hall was holding their breath.

There was a long pause, then…

"Yes," Hermione said, throwing her arms around him. "Yes! I will!"

The Great Hall burst into cheers as Ron slipped the ring on her finger.

"And Harry, I'll ask now," said Ron. "Will you be the best man?"

Harry stepped forward, standing next to Ron. "Of course I will."

Hermione looked to the Gryffindor table, where Ginny sat with all the other seventh years. "Ginny, will you be the Maid of Honor?" she asked.

Ginny came up and stood by them.

"Of course I will," she said.

They were all grinning.

Suddenly, George, who was standing at the back of the room with his twin, Fred, said, "You know I always heard that the Best Man and the Maid of Honor were the next ones to get married."

"Look out, Harry!" added Fred.

The whole Great Hall burst into clapping and laughing.


End file.
